


Sin and Virtue

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The crew of the starship Enterprise can be sinful on occasion.The crew of the starship Enterprise are filled with virtue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek which is a horrible disappointment
> 
> Character's may be a bit ooc

Luxuria & Castitas

Lust (/ləst/): Noun, very strong sexual desire.

Chastity (/ˈCHastədē/): Noun, sexual behavior of a man or woman that is acceptable to the moral standards and guidelines of their culture, civilization or religion.

* JTK * 

James Kirk was not a man known for being a virgin. He liked sex in a way that bordered on obsession.

Jim was of the mind that life was too short to not enjoy it. If he went too long without sex Jim was the type to get inordinately cranky.

Jim took enjoyment not from his own pleasure but from the shear act of pleasuring and being close to another. Jim was a sensationalist when it came to sex.

In the 23rd century no one cares if you’re a bit lose and wild like Jim. What they do care about is if you’re an asshole to your partner. In a time past, Jim would have been known as a whore and no one would even think to use the word chaste to describe him.

The fact was, in the 23rd century, Jim was chaste. He was chaste of the heart both in that he had yet to fall in love and in that he had never brought harm to those he lied with. Though he may soon be ready for the former.

\-----

Gula & Temperantia

Gluttony (/ˈɡlətnē/): Noun, over-indulgence and over-consumption

Temperance (/ˈtemp(ə)rəns/): Noun, Moderation or self-restraint, especially in eating or drinking; abstinence from alcoholic drink

* L"B"M * 

Leonard McCoy was a bit of a sadist. His obsession with hyposprays and tendency to jab people with them was known across the ship, and maybe even across the galaxy.

Nurse Chapel was of the opinion that Leonard sometimes gave unnecessary hypos simply to discourage people from injuring themselves. It had a tendency to be wasteful and the Admiralty was often concerned by the stock lists that were sent from the Enterprise due to Leonard’s quick stabbing reflex.

Leonard had a major drinking problem before being stationed on the Enterprise. He still had a sip every now and again, but he never wanted to go back to the man 

James Kirk met on that shuttle bound for Starfleet.

He stayed away from alcohol.

His self-restraint was strong in that respect. He only really indulged on days with heavy significance such as Jim’s birthday or the anniversary of his divorce. Leonard never drank on his daughter’s birthday.

He never wanted to look to alcohol as an answer again.

\-----

Avaritia & Caritas

Greed (/ɡrēd/): Noun, inordinate or insatiable longing

Charity (/ˈCHerədē/): Noun, the voluntary giving of help to those in need

* MS * 

Montgomery Scott was a jovial man with a fighting spirit. In most things, Scotty would settle for the simple solution.

His only exception for his simple life was the U.S.S Enterprise. Scotty coveted the beauty.

His obsession with the ship was unparalleled. Not even her captain was as enamored by the ship’s nacelles and chrome finish.

Scotty let very few people near his ship. Captain Kirk allowed the Scotsman to pick who made up engineering. Scotty picked only the best. His ship would not be harmed.

Starfleet would have to pry her from his cold dead hands.

As stated before, other than the Enterprise, Scotty was a kind man. He’d help anyone who asked and often shared his alcohol with the crew. He was even kind enough not to tempt Leonard with it. 

Scotty would give the shirt off his back to anyone in need, he just wouldn’t give up the Enterprise.

\-----

Acedia & Industria

Sloth (/slôTH,slōTH/): Noun, reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness

Diligence (/ˈdiləjəns/): Noun, careful and persistent work or effort

* HS * 

Hikaru Sulu was Zen. The man was fazed by nothing. He had goals, sure, but for now he was content to go about his business with the ease of someone with no destination in mind.

His shifts on the bridge were often passed with a sleepy haze and a joking back and forth with the Captain and Pavel Chekov.

His away missions, for the most part, went untroubled. 

Hikaru was of the lazy variety but that’s not to say he can’t be energetic.

Hikaru found passion in plants and fencing. His piloting position was merely a stop on his way to the Captain’s seat.

He would spend hours carefully tending the plants in the ship’s greenhouses.

He was persistent in perfecting his sword work. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the man to accidentally spend his sleep shifts doing either activity. This often lead to an even more lazy shift than usual.

Captain Kirk likened the man to a cat lazing about in a sunbeam only bothering to get up for food and attention.

\-----

Ira & Patientia

Wrath (/raTH/): Noun, uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and even hatred, often revealing itself in the wish to seek vengeance

Patience (/ˈpāSHəns/): Noun, the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset

* PAC * 

Pavel Chekov could hold a grudge. He often lured people into false sinces of security before attacking.

His vengeance often came in the form of a prank. Most prank wars on the ship were launched by Pavel.

Weird green goop that itched and has to be medically removed would find its way into your shampoo. A rhythmic thumping and loud sex in one of the two rooms next to you, all night long.

Pavel once hid all the hypos on board from Dr. McCoy. Chapel was under strict to not let him have them unless needed. It backfired on Pavel, whose vaccines were now ten times hard than Leonard even did to the Captain. He felt it worth it.

Pavel hated being babied and the bridge crew often babied him. He tolerated it. He suffered in silence as he knew they only wished to protect him. He had no ill will towards his friends even if he did wish they’d allow him to grow up. He’d wait them out. They’d eventually notice he’s twenty-three, maybe.

\-----

Invidia & Benevolentia

Envy (/ˈenvē/): Noun, a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck

Kindness (/ˈkīn(d)nəs/): Noun, the quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate

* STS * 

Spock felt life would be easier if he allowed emotions to take hold but he feared the strength of Vulcan emotion would consume him completely.

When a sickening sticky feeling gathered in his chest, at Pavel’s easy conversations with his parents or the way Hikaru gave no pause before showing affection to his husband, Spock feared it already had.

The resentment he felt at other’s free emotions made him guilty and guilt made him generous. It was a vicious cycle that left the half Vulcan existed trying to conceal.

He could not tell them he loved them. Jim said he didn’t need to. He showed when he helped nyota with a new language, or Pavel with a new equation. He showed when he gave Hikaru a new plant, or let Scotty get away with modifications. He showed when he argued with Leonard and played chess with Jim.

Despite this he wished he could tell James Kirk he loved him but he would settle for friend and protector.

\-----

Superbia & Humilita

Pride (/prīd/): Noun, a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.

Humility (/(h)yo͞oˈmilədē/): Noun, a modest or low view of one's own importance; humbleness

* NU * 

Nyota Uhura took pride in her ability to adapt and learn any language. Being known as the best linguist in the fleet sometimes went to her head.

Kirk liked to play games where he’d speak in a language to throw her off. Satisfaction would surge through her body every time Jim would pout at being thwarted.

The one day Kirk actually managed a language she didn’t know, an accursed clicking noises she swore was fake at first, she went out and learned an illegal language.

If Nyota preened under Kirk’s incredulous look when she replied six months later only the bridge crew would know.

Nyota was humble in the face of her kindness. It drove her friends nuts that she’d get mad at them for not acknowledging her language skills but also for them thanking her for something.

She’d bake cupcakes for the bridge, no need to thank her. She’d save the landing party with a quick translation, you’re welcome guys.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made Bones Temperance is because it's ironic as hell to his usual depiction and because we've only seen him drink once in the movies after the shuttle.


End file.
